El consorte de ¿Demonio?
by cielphantomville
Summary: "Un estado es gobernado mejor por un hombre bueno que por unas buenas leyes." Dedicado a blackstelly.
Con todo el amor que se le pude dedicar a una persona especial. Para…

 **blackstelly.**

Espero que sea de su agrado.

My lady, el color en sus mejillas y su corazón zumbando de felicidad solo pueden deberse a que… está viva, que siente y se emociona. My lady

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

El Consorte del… ¿Demonio?

 **Resumen**

 **"Un estado es gobernado mejor por un hombre bueno que por unas buenas leyes."**

 **Capitulo único.**

 **La caridad es una virtud del corazón, no de las manos."**

Los rayos de sol que coronaban su cabeza se movieron en mi dirección, brillaban notándose suaves y sedosos, ese que se acercaba con paso ligero y elegante, era un ángel.

Temblé débilmente sin moverme de la esquina en donde me encontraba parado, mis manos aun sostenían la cajita con los "panes del Maou", que ofrecía a solo dos monedas a cuento transeúnte pasaba, pero ante él solo puede bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

Él se arrodillo frente a mí, sus bonitos ojos verdes sonreían de forma amable. —Debes tener frio. —acoto. No entendí el porqué de sus palabras.

Tomo mi sucia mano con la propia, esa blanca, blanda y perfumada mano de ángel; yo retire la mía al momento, no quería mancharla suya. Mi reacción pareció sorprenderlo, aun así rio, su voz era como el murmullo de agua clara del riachuelo. Oculte mis palmas, apenado de su estado mugriento, él volvió a reír, para inmediatamente después acariciar mis cabellos. Sus finos dedos recorrieron mi sucia cabeza con ternura.

—Eres un buen chico. —No supe que contestar, apreté los puños y hundí mas mi cabeza entre los hombros disfrutando del dulce calor de su palma sobre mi frente. —Ven. —Tiro de mí para que le siguiera.

Observe la tienda, luego a él, sus cabellos de oro se removieron cuando asintió. Yo suspire, era tan hermoso.

Todos me miraban con extrañeza, con justa razón, mi ropa raída dejaba ver claramente a donde partencia. Volví a temblar, esta vez de pena. Él apretó mi mano infundiéndome confianza.

¿Cuándo me sujete a él en primer lugar?

El encargado se acerco. En forma de ofensa, limpio su nariz de forma descarada, ya otras veces lo han hecho frente mío, por eso se que se debe a mi olor.

Cuando el dependiente termino de lucir todo su repertorio de elogios y servilismo, mi ángel, simplemente me miro, como estudiándome, con delicadeza me levanto de las axilas para sentarme en uno de los tantos taburetes acolchonados.

—Espera un momento. —Pidió con cariño, luego acariciándome una vez más los cabellos se marcho con ese hombre horrible, que aun seguía con sus halagos.

No sé cuanto fue, para mí, bajo la atenta y despreciativa mirada de los demás compradores, décadas. Solté aire aliviado, el ángel regreso, en sus manos note dos cajas.

—Espero a ver adivinado tu talla.

Con delicadeza retiro los zapatos casi sandalias, debido a los agüeros en ellos, que traía puestos. Un fino pañuelo de seda limpio mis pies, suspire complacido, nunca nadie en mis pocos años de vida me había tratado con tanto aprecio, después coloco junto a unos calcetines y un par de zapatos nuevos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me quedaban como guantes, exactos, cómodos, calientitos, eran muy bonitos.

—¿Son para mí? —Me atreví a preguntar, a pesar de ya tenerlos puestos y de haber dado uno o dos brincos con ellos.

—Sí. —Contesto tan lacónicamente que casi creí que desaparecería de un momento a otro. —¡Ah! Y esto también. —de la otra caja, frente a mis ojos aprecio un abrigo. —Shin Makoku es muy frio en invierno y no tarda en nevar.

Detuve mi festejo, me coloque el abrigo. Lo mire con detenimiento y pregunte:

—¿Eres el novio de Dios?

Él me miro anonadado, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ah! Entonces eres el esposo de Maou. —sonreí, mis palabras habían coloreado sus mejillas blancas, di en el clavo. —Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que había visto a un ángel junto a nuestro rey.

El seguía sin decir una palabra. Y yo brincaba de gusto. Estaba en presencia del consorte real. Me quede pálido, el esposo del Maou acaba de limpiar mis pies y comprarme zapatos.

—Su majestad el Maou no es celoso, o ¿sí? —el negó con la cabeza, luego me abrazo.

—Vuelve con tus padres. —Ordeno y yo obedecí. Mientras salía de la tienda lo escuche decir en una voz muy baja, casi un susurro que apenas logre escuchar.

"Trabajare muy duro, para que algún día no solo pueda darte zapatos y un abrigo, sino un futuro mejor."

Estuve seguro que cumpliría su promesa, estoy feliz, algún día, yo y otros tantos niños, ya no pasaremos frio ni hambre, el rey demonio y su ángel consorte, cuidaran de nosotros.

Fin.


End file.
